The One and Only
by Slytherin-Dauntless-KidofHades
Summary: Katerina May has been a regular unclaimed demigod for two years. Then, she visits the Hades table, what happens then? Now T (swearing)!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up abruptly despite my good sleep. I've been unclaimed for two years now. I look around the Hermes cabin and see that it's 6:45. Might as well take the showers now. If your wondering who I am, I'll tell you. My name is Katerina May (DEN-AIR-O), I'm fifteen years old, have hair that changes colour depending on my mood (hair looks like fire when mad, water when sad, neon yellow when happy, grey when bored, midnight when tired, etc.), my eye colour changes on my mood (same as hair), I'm 5'10, very muscular, and I have normal eyebrows. I get ready and walk to the mess hall wearing my armor, my necklace that changes to a bow and never ending supply of arrows whenever I touch the moon charm, rings that turn into throwing knives, my earrings that where one turns into a Stygian iron dagger, and one into a celestial bronze sword, my blue come at me bro t-shirt, ripped jeggings, and high combat boots with leopard and zebra fur lining at the top. I don't know why, but I love animals and the thrill of battling a monster. I find myself looking at the Hades table and see that Nico di Angelo looks so lonely there. I walk up to him and say,

"Can I sit with you?"

"Why would _you_ want to be sit with_ me_?"

"Well I guess I'll just lea-"

"NO!"

"Okay then..."

We were talking for ten minutes until he was looking at something on top of my head. Chiron yelled,

"All hail Katerina Denaro! Daughter of Artemis!"

I saw a silver light coming towards me and it turned into a thirteen-year-old girl with some other girls. I was guessing she was Artemis. Nico asked,

"Um, Kat, why is your hair neon yellow?"

"Because I'm happy." I answered with a smile.

"Hello Katerina-"

"You can call me Kat."

"Okay, Kat, I would like to speak with you in the bighouse, I'm sure Chiron won't mind."

"Okay, sure."

Nico pulled me back and said,

"Kat, if she asks you to join the Hunters, please say no, your pretty much my only friend."

"Okay Nico, I promise I'll stay with you."

"Thank you."

I went to the bighouse where Artemis was waiting for me.

"So mom, how did you conceive me?"

"I was just about to tell you that. Anyways, I was wondering what it's like to be a mother so I went to Athena. I asked Athena what it's like to be a mother and she said it was wonderful. I asked her how to make a brain-child and she told me. I did what she said and then you were born."

"Well that's nice."

"I would also like to give you some gifts for birthdays I've missed."

"Okay, what are they?"

"I'm giving you immortality, sharper senses, the ability to shape-shift, the ability to fly during the night time, a wolf that you will find in your cabin, the ability to communicate with animals, and if you want you may become a Hunter."

"Thank you, but I'm not going to be a Hunter." I thought she was going to be disappointed but she looked like I gave her a million drachmas.

"Very well, I grant these gifts in the name of all the Olympian gods."

I suddenly felt strong, and capable of doing anything.

"Thanks Mom, it was nice seeing you."

"You too Kat."

I left the bighouse to find Nico waiting for me.

"C'mon, let's go to my new cabin."

He followed me to my new cabin and suddenly, something jumped on me.

"Hello Kat, my name is Silvia." Silvia the wolf said.

"Hi Silvia, can you please get off of me?"

"Yes mistress." Nico then said,

"That wolf can talk?"

"Yeppers!"

"'That wolf' has a name you know."

"Silvia please do not attack Nico, we're friends."

"Very well."

"Kat, do you realize something? You are my one and only friend and the one and only daughter if Artemis."

I did just realize that. I am the one and only daughter of Artemis and friend of Nico.

**A/N: SURPRISE! I created it early. Your welcome. I would like to give a shoutout to peetniss 4 eva for voting yes (I wanted another opinion) on doing this story, also, please check out her story "I Have Feelings" because it's awesome! I know some of the PJO facts may be wrong but it's Fanfiction for Peeta's sake! And please review, you don't have to, but please?**


	2. AN ROT IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT SIS!

Sorry guys! My sister got on my documents and put the denairo thing and and she changed May to Denaro. Gosh I leave to go pee for two minutes and BAM! my sister changes two things in my story. HADES! SEND MY SISTER TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT! Mwhahahaha!


	3. The Question

I wake up to something licking my face. Nico must have gone to his cabin. Whatevs.

"Okay Silvia, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good, now get ready, oh and there's a note for you."

The note said,

_Hey Kat,_

_I left your cabin when it was curfew. Do you wanna meet in the woods after breakfast? Tell me at breakfast, I want to ask you something in the woods (privately)._

_ -Nico_

I smiled after I read the note. I put on my Grouchy and Brainy are now friends t-shirt, my armor and all of my weapon jewelry, my regular combat boots, and black tights. I went down to the mess hall and sat with Nico instead of sitting at the Artemis table.

"Wazzup Nico?"

"Nothin' much, I see that your happy."

"Yes."

"Yes for what?"

"Yes I want to to see you in the woods after breakfast." Nico smiled. That's weird, he never smiled since his sister died. WOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO ! I MADE NICO DI ANGELO SMILE! After I ate my breakfast, and after Nico ate his, we went to the woods. Nico said,

"Kat, I know we've only actually known each other for a short amount of time, but I have grown strong positive feelings for you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES NICO! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" he smiled and hugged me.

"Oh no di Angelo, I'm your girlfriend now." and I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Awww... That's it?"

"Yes, yes it is." I stuck my tongue out at him and then said,

"If you want more come and get it!" I ran towards the beach and then remembered that he could shadow travel.

"I got you." Nico said while wrapping his arms around me.

"Now you don't." I said while shape-shifting into a mockingbird and flying out of his arms.

"Why do you have to tease me so much?" I changed into myself, came behind him and said,

"Because it's fun." he jumped while looking startled and smiled. He smiles so much around me. Then an idea flashed into my mind to make our relationship official.

"Hey, Nico, I have a bet for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Whoever loses a sword fight between the other has to run around camp, with the winner on their back while yelling, I love and the winners name."

"That's good."

"Okay, let's go to the arena and fight." We walked to the arena and got our weapons out. He got his sword, and I got mine, he doesn't know about my extra weapons.

"Rules?" he asked.

"No maiming, torturing, or killing, all weapons allowed, and all magical items allowed. Now let's go." We were fighting for ten minutes until I disarmed him, and pinned him down on the floor.

"I win." I said.

"Oh gods help me." he replied.

"C'mon, let me get on your back, and here's your sword." I said while giving him his sword back and climbing onto his back.

"I LOVE KATERINA! I LOVE KATERINA!" everyone at camp stared at us while Nico was walking by. Eventually, Annabeth came up to us and said,

"What in Hades are you doing?" I replied,

"Since Nico and I are an item now, we wanted to make ourselves official so, we had a bet on who would win a sword fight, and I won so Nico has to do this."

"Nice one." we fist pounded each other as Nico groaned and Percy trotted to us.

"ONWARD MY UNDERWORLD PONY!" Annabeth and Percy left while Nico kept shouting,

"I LOVE KATERINA! I LOVE KATERINA!" after Nico did the full circle around camp, it was time for lunch. I made Nico sit with me at the Artemis table because I was bored. I whispered to Nico,

"I'm gonna prank Conner and Travis, stay here."

"Okay." I turned into a spider and heard several screams from the Athena table. While Conner and Travis were busy laughing at the Athena kids, I went under the Hermes table, turned into a cat, and bit their feet. They screamed and I turned into Johanna Mason from the trilogy, "The Hunger Games" with an axe and the rest of her weapons, I got out from under the table first though. Conner and Travis screamed again, but I turned into myself again and I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"You should've seen your face!"

"Ha-ha, very funny Kat." Travis said very sarcastically. I went back to Nico and Drew came up to us and said,

"I have a feeling you two are a couple."

"Really? Or is it the fact he had me on his back while he was yelling I love Katerina all around camp?"

"The second one." she answered with a smile.

"Nico, are you done eating?"

"Yeah Kat."

"Then let's go."

When it was time for capture the flag, Nico and I were on the blue team. Since the moon was out, it was our job to get the flag because I can fly at night, and Nico can just shadow travel. The cabins that were on our team were the Athena, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, and Zeus. Annabeth said,

"Okay, so since Kat can fly during nighttime, and since Nico can shadowtravel, they'll go for the flag. Does everyone agree on that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Everyone else will keep they're distance from them, but have they're backs or be guarding the flag widespread. Everyone clear?"

"Yes."

We hid our flag and Chiron blew the horn.

"Ready Nico?"

"Ready Kat." he confirmed. I jumped up into the air and was immediately over the tree-tops. I heard a rustle from one of them and out came a-

**A/N: Oooh! Cliffie! I'm just evil like that. I would like to dedicate this chapter to peetniss 4 eva and MysteriousPunkChick for their reviews! If you review, you will get a chapter dedicated to you. So if you want a chapter dedicated to you, send me a review!**

**MysteriousPunkChick: Here's your update!**

**peetniss 4 eva: Thank you so much!**


	4. The Life Story of Katerina May

**A/N: Hello my people's! Ok, since some people are reviewing saying "Oh she's a Mary-sue" well Katerina is NOT A MARY FUCKING SUE. So, I decided to tell you guys Katerina's life story. I'm also going to reply to reviews that I haven't PMed replied. Another thing is that the song Katerina sings later in the chapter (sorry for spoiling part of the chapter) is "Abraham's Daughter" by Arcade Fire for those who don't know. You can go on YouTube and search it if you don't have the Hunger Games soundtrack.**

**Guest (Sportsgeek, my BFF without a FF account):Well Giggles (your nickname) here's your thanks! I'm dedicating this chapter to you, peetniss 4 eva, piper rose sheba directioner.**

**peetniss 4 eva: You're my most loyal reviewer! I'm still giving you the cliffy. Mwahahahaha! However, I am giving you Katerina's life story, so yeah.**

**piper rose sheba directioner: I hate cliff hangers too, but it's kind of fun giving the readers one. However, Sportsgeek and I are going to kill whoever invented cliffhangers, do you want to help us?**

Katerina's POV (when she is eight years old):

I wake up slowly and surely. I miss mom. I never met her, she left after I was three months old, but I still want to see her.

"You will someday." a voice says. I'm a little creeped out now.

"Daddy!" I yell, looking for him. I walk into the kitchen and see Daddy on the floor.

"Daddy, wake up, it's not good to sleep on the floor." he doesn't answer. Oh no, what if he- no, Kat, don't think that, happy thoughts, deer, unicorns, puppies, kittens.

"DADDY! WAKE UP!" it's no use now, I'm too late. I start crying, I tell myself, no Katerina Daniela Rosa Sophia May, you are NOT allowed to cry. Daddy wouldn't want you to cry, he wouldn't want me sad. He hates- hated seeing me sad. I call 911 like I was taught in school and explain to the police. They send me to "Happy Kids Orphanage," weird name for an orphanage. I seriously doubt any orphan would be happy. I walk inside to see kids decorating for Christmas. That only makes me sadder. Daddy and I were supposed to be decorating the house today. I notice that one kid isn't decorating, he's just sitting on the bench I walk up to him and say,

"Hi, I'm Katerina, but please call me Kat, what's your name?"

"Hi, my name is Timothy, but please, call me Timmers."

"Timmers? I thought it was Tim."

"For most kids, but I like Timmers."

"Okay."

_Time skip..._

Katerina's POV (when she's ten years old):

I get pushed against the wall. Why does this always happen to me? Why am I always bullied? Why has Tim- Timothy started bullying me? We used to be friends.

"You freak, why don't you just die?" I answer by saying,

"Gee, I guess you love _so _much, right?" but inside, it was painful. He smirks at me and punches me in the jaw. I ran "home," I was adopted last year, I take a small knife from the drawer and make four cuts along my right and left wrists.

"Fuck them, no one is going to give a fuck about my death." That's when I passed out from blood loss. I wake up in a hospital with a bunch of people staring down at me. Their my foster parents, and they're crying. I hate them, then I tell them,

"Why did you save me? I _wanted _to die. I hate you, I wish you never adopted me." they all looked shocked at what I said. I ran away a week after I got "home." I got to Las Vegas after a month, and saw the Lotus Hotel Casino. I walked in, not caring what's in for me in a hotel/casino. A stranger says,

"Hello, welcome to Lotus Hotel Casino. Would you like a lotus flower? They're our signature dish."

"Okay." I took a lotus flower and felt like staying here for a while, I mean it's not like anyone would miss me, right? I spot a boy playing "Monster Death 5" and say to him,

"Can I play?"

"Sure." I pick up a controller and start playing. This game is fun, I think to myself.

"What's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo, and you are?"

"Katerina Daniela Rosa Sophia May. But you can call me Kat." I answer.

"Cool name, wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure." we were chatting and laughing for what felt like seven hours,until some lawyer dude showed up.

"Are you Nico di Angelo?" the dude asked roughly.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I have been ordered to take you to school."

"No way dude I'm not leaving."

"You may change your mind..." the dude whispered something in Nico's ear and Nico said,

"I have to go with my sister." and crap. I guess this place must be bad. After Nico left I left, but not too quickly, I just made it look like I was walking around. Fortunately, no one noticed me so I did something I haven't done since my dad died. I started singing.

_"Abraham took Isaac's hand, and lead him to the lonesome hill,_

_While his daughter hid and watched, she dared not breath, she was so still._

_Just as an angel cried for the slaughter, Abraham's daughter raised her voice._

_Then the angel asked her what her name was she said, "I have none."_

_Then he asked, "How can this be?" "My father never gave me one."_

_And with his sword up, raised for the slaughter,_

_Abraham's daughter raised her bow._

_"How darest you child, defy your father?"_

_"You better let young Isaac go."_

__It was a song I heard when I was about two months old. I think my mom sang it to me, I don't know why, but I never forgot the words.

_Another time skip..._

__Katerina's POV (when she's 12):

Well, I don't know how, but I've managed to live as a demigod until one day before my birthday. Pretty unbelievable, right? Well actually I'm barely scraping by. I've been living in some woods in Seatle for awhile now. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking; what is a twelve year old doing in the woods of Seatle? Well, since I ran away when I was ten, and I was in that Lotis place for a year, I think this is probably better than living on the streets. Some dude with dark brown hair, olive hair and black, I mean literally black eyes comes hair and I relize I'm looking at the coal black eyes of Nico di Angelo.

"Nico?" I question imediatly.

"We know eachother?" Nico answered skeptically.

"Yes. It's me, Kat." he still looked at me quizzically. Then, a boy with black hair and sea green eyes comes and says,

"Sorry about him, when we found him with all of his memory lost. I guess you're someone from his past."

"Oh. Well we met before he got sent to that school. What's your name anyways?"

"Percy Jackson, and you are?"

"Katerina Daniella Rosa Sophia May. Are you going to take me to that camp for demigods I've heard of?"

"Yes, it's called Camp Half-blood."

"Do I have to?" I asked being the stubborn pre-teen I am.

"Unless you want to have monsters attacking you everyday, yes."

"Meh, I have them attacking me three times a month at least, hell I just had an attack two days ago."

"Then you must be a powerful demigod, so we better get going."

"Fine."

"Come on Nico." Nico grumbled until I said,

"Wait! I still have stuff to pack." Percy then let me pack my stuff. After I packed my stuff, Percy whistled and three pegasi came. The pegasi looked uncertsin because Nico was there and I said,

"Why are the pegasi freaked out by Nico?" Percy answered,

"He's a son of Hades, and pegasi were created by Poiseidon, so Nico radiates death. Blackjack, shut up!"

"Why were you talking to that pegasus?"

"Oh, I'm a son of Poiseidon, so I can talk to water animals, horses, pegasi, and other creatures of that nature. And no, that doesn't mean unicorns."

"Okay, I guess it makes sense Nico is a son of Hades, when we met I asked him if I could play Monster Death 5."

"Monster Death 5?"

"It was two years ago."

"Oh." That's when Nico spoke up,

"I'm still here!"

"Yeah, now let's get on the pegasi before Percy and Blackjack have a hissy fit of impatientness."

"Is impatientness even a word?"

"Probably not." then we laugh just like we were old friends. I guess we kind of are, but he doesn't remember me so I guess not. Did that make sense? Eh, I don't care. We got to camp on my birthday, so when we got there I yelled at the top of my lungs,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! PERCY LIVES IN A TREE! HE LOOKS LIKE A MONKEY! AND HE SMELLS LIKE P-U!"

"Well someone's happy it's their birthday." Nico said while Percy was faking hurt. A centaur came over and greeted us.

"Hello, my name is Chiron. What is your name?"

"Katerina Daniella Rosa Sophia May, but call me Kat."

"Very well. Now, I will give you tour of the camp, just follow me."

"Can I ride on you?" Nico and Percy chuckle while Chiron smiles and says,

"No." After the tour Chiron took me to the Hermes cabin where I was greeted by twins.

"I'm Conner, and this is Travis." the shorter one **(A/N: I might be wrong about that.)**

says. I can tell their lying though.

"No, you are Travis." I said while pointing at "Conner,"

"Holy crap dude, she figured us out." the actual Conner says. The real Travis says,

"Are you a daughter of Hermes?"

"Nope, undetermined."

"Oh, then welcome to the Hermes cabin."

And that's my life story.

**A/N: TA-DA! It's a chapter! And a long one too. Sportsgeek, HONOUR ME! NOW! Just kidding. Maybe. So, Katerina Daniella Rosa Sophia May is NOT and I repeat NOT a Mary-fucking-Sue.**


End file.
